<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Outfit by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728529">Valentine's Day Outfit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Wendy asks Roy to help her for the Valentine's Dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day Outfit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Roy~" Wendy singsonged.</p><p>"No, whatever you're going to say, no," said Roy.</p><p>"Wanna do me a favor?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Cool! Can you design me an outfit?"</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"The Valentine's Dance is in a few days, and I don't have anything to wear."</p><p>"Wear whatever you wore for Christmas," Roy suggested.</p><p>"It's not Christmas anymore."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Please~?" Wendy nagged.</p><p>"Ugh. I'm not buying anything."</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>Wendy led Roy to her closet.</p><p>"So, here you are," Wendy said. "Here's a notebook." She handed him a notebook. A less known fact about Roy was that he was an excellent artist.</p><p>Roy took the notebook and put together the first thing he could think of.</p><p>"Try that," he said.</p><p>Wendy left to change.</p><p>"How do I look?" She asked when she got back, posing.</p><p>"Absolutely horrible," Roy admitted. "Let me try again." He started designing a new outfit, this time putting more thought into it.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Lemmy said, walking in.</p><p>Glancing up at Lemmy, Wendy said irritably, "Lemmy, you left your yellow ball in my room again."</p><p>"I know!" Lemmy said cheerfully.</p><p>"Hmm." Wendy went back to watching Roy design an outfit.</p><p>Already bored, Lemmy said, "Hey, you wanna hear something cool?"</p><p>Wendy contemplated saying no, but ended up actually saying, "I assume you're going to tell us regardless, so just get it over with."</p><p>"If we dressed up as flamingos and had a fruit fight!" Lemmy said, unfazed by Wendy's lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>"That was… random." Roy looked up.</p><p>"By we," Wendy said, "you mean all the siblings, including us?"</p><p>Lemmy, who thought that was fairly obvious, said, "Yeah."</p><p>"Sounds terrible," Roy replied for both of them.</p><p>Lemmy shrugged and left.</p><p>"Great. Now that that's over with, how does this look?" Roy showed Wendy his new design.</p><p>"Fabulous. Let me try it out." Wendy left to change. After a moment, she walked back in.</p><p>"How do I look?" She posed again, and Roy examined her critically.</p><p>"Pretty good."</p><p>"Thanks! You're the best! Now get out of my room, this is a girls-only zone."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>